Athena's Interdimentional Adventure
by musicalgirl4474
Summary: So, we all know how bad I am at summaries. But... here goes. Athena gets sent to a dimension she'd only previously read about. Literally. There she meets some new friends, and of course, Artemis won't rest until he finds her. (This is a sequel to my story The Other Magical Creature. If you have not read that... some things may be a bit confusing. Your call.) Teen, some language.
1. Crazy Careening out of Control

**A/N: Hello, fellow fan-fictioners. This story will probably be updated a little more slowly than my first one. Sorry, it's just a little more complicated. First chapter is dedicated to shaadiaPrincessOfWeird and ObsidianEggplant. Sorry if I spelled it wrong or something, you know who you are.**

**Disclaimer****: As I am simply not awesome enough, All characters/ ideas belong to their respective owners. (Artemis Fowl to Eoin Colfer, Percy Jackson to Rick Riordan, etc.) I own my Athena, and any other characters I happen to come up with during the course of this story.**

Athena lay in bed for a moment, snuggled deep in the blankets on the large, soft bed. After almost a life-time bedding down wherever she happened to be when she got too tired, the bed felt like heaven. She'd been living at Fowl Manor for almost six months, and a light snow dusted the ground outside her window. It might have made her jumpy, might have made her remember the Northern Base... but the concept of trouble here now seemed so foreign. Teya had left her alone.

A knock sounded on her door. Yawning, Athena sat up and said, "come in."

Angeline Fowl, her new mom, came in. Her face held the usual smile, and her eyes twinkled with mirth. "You do know it is almost noon," Angeline asked playfully.

Athena groaned, then stretched. "Alright," she sighed. "I'm up."

Angeline winked at her. "I just thought I'd warn you, Artemis is determined to teach you how to play the piano."

Athena rolled her eyes. Artemis had been badgering her to let him teach her the piano for the past month. She was hoping that he would give up eventually... but her new brother wasn't used to not getting his way.

"Thanks," she muttered. Angeline left, closing the door behind her. Athena swung her legs over the side of her queen-size bed. She ruefully examined the cloths in the drawers of her oak dresser. She didn't have much in the way of variety. Just jeans, a couple T-shirts, and jackets (most of which were black). Something caught her eyes. An outfit was draped across her desk chair.

Curious, Athena walked over. There was a note on top. It read as follows.

'Put it on and you shall meet me within the next twenty-four hours.'

Okay, cryptic and probably dangerous. It could easily be Teya... but this wasn't really the Aeri's style. Cautiously, Athena layed the cloths out on her messy bed. A mauve spandex-type tank top; a pair of black leggings with silver thread on the cuffs; and belt thing made of silvery circles interwoven with a colorful, silky cloth. Strangest of all, was the necklace. It was a black length of cord with a single silvery-grey glass bead about an inch in diameter that had the shape of an owl in it.

Athena got a shiver looking at it. Her instincts seemed to sharpen, to get suddenly pushed into overdrive. She wanted to know who had put those there, but every nerve in her body was tingling, saying 'Bad Idea'!

Athena thought for a moment. Then she donned the cloths. They fit her perfectly. She waited, tensed, for something to happen. Nothing did, for a long time. Athena shrugged. The note said twenty-four hours. She might as well go down and have breakfast... make that lunch... brunch... whatever.

She ate bacon, bagels, and eggs for breakfast. Artemis raised his eyebrows skeptically at the simple breakfast, but Athena didn't care. Sometimes simplicity was the way to go.

"Athena," he started.

She had gotten so used to the routine, that she answered before Artemis could go any farther. "No."

"But..."

"No."

Artemis huffed with annoyance.

"You won't even listen to my any..." he started, but Athena interrupted again.

"Nope." Smiling, Athena walked into the kitchen with her empty plate and glass.

When she'd rinsed them and put them in the dishwasher, Athena went outside. The cold invigorated her, and she knew Artemis wasn't going to come tramping after her. She heard a clambering in the house, and she turned. Artemis was clambering into a pair of snow boots. Athena rolled her eyes. She had barely stopped to put on a pair of calf-high fashion boots. She didn't even have a jacket on. But what the heck. It was a warm day.

Apparently Artemis was serious about this piano thing. He was managing to trudge through the inch of show towards her. "I'll make you a deal," she called back to him. "If you catch me... you can give me an hour lesson today."

"Not fair!" Artemis called to her frustratedly, but he began to run towards her.

Athena shrugged and took off into the woods behind the manor. An icy wind whipped her hair around her face, but Athena ran faster and faster, until the trees were nothing more than a blur. She looked back and saw that Artemis' face was red with the effort of almost keeping up.

She looked forward, and suddenly, a blue mirror-like thing materialized right in front of her. She just had time to yelp in surprise, before inertia took over and her world turned electric blue.

Suddenly, Artemis was gone, the trees were gone, she was no longer cold. There was a roaring sound in her ears. Waves of other colors meshed with the blue, and then, as suddenly as it had started, it stopped. There was complete silence.

Athena was lying face-down on green grass, and a warm breeze blew over her. Spitting grass out of her mouth, Athena sat up. And nearly leaped out of her skin.

"What the HELL...P." The 'P' came out entirely without her consent, but she couldn't blame it. She was surrounded by about thirty teenagers, all decked up in ancient armor and carrying swords and daggers. One girl held a spear that crackled with red energy.

Then she saw the centaur. And he was definitely NOT Foaly.


	2. mission to MISSION,a demon's explanation

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to all you patient people who read the first chapter and don't hate me for posting another this late. All I have to say for myself is... Regionals for One-Act. Practice all week for four hours. And homework.**

**Okay, I'm done blathering now. Enjoy.**

Artemis blinked. He blinked again and looked at the spot where Athena had vanished. Just... disappeared into that horizontal funnel of electric blue light. What had just happened?

He moved forward slowly, watching her boot prints. Those ridiculous thin fake-leather boots of hers, which were totally inadequate to run through snow in... He stared at the ground where Athena had been standing when she was whooshed into the light. There was a circle, about two feet in diameter, of green grass. Green grass... in the winter. One would normally assume that the grass under the snow would be dead, but this grass was the greenest thing Artemis could see.

Artemis noted that he was being very calm. Any normal person who just saw their sister snatched by a funnel of light would be hysterical. Of course... he wasn't normal, and throughout his adventures, Artemis had come to notice when magic was at work.

There was one person who he HAD to contact. Of course... the last thing she had said to him (almost six months ago) had been to keep Athena safe... so she'd probably wring his neck when he told her Athena was missing. But who else could (or WOULD) help him? With a sigh, Artemis twisted his fairy communicator ring so it rested in his palm.

He took a deep breath... and activated it.

Foaly was just briefing Holly on her next mission (the mag sensors had picked up a rouge troll in Japan. Japan, of all places. There wasn't even a chute in Japan, so how the creature got topside was a total mystery.) when the call came in. Holly fidgeted a little when the communicator buzzed in her jumpsuit pocket.

Foaly raised his eyebrows. They were alone in the Ops booth... so Holly had no reason not to answer it.

"Give me a moment, Foaly?" she asked. Her tone made it evident that 'no' wasn't really an answer, though.

"Really, Captain?" The centaur whinnied.

Holly sighed. "Artemis knows better than to contact me unless it's an emergency."

The centaur gestured to his plasma screens. "This is an emergency, Captain."

Holly ignored the centaur, and activated the fairy communicator.

"Hello, Holly. How are..."

"What's wrong, Artemis," Holly asked impatiently.

"No one lets me talk anymore," the Irish boy grumbled.

"Artemis, if this isn't important..."

Foaly smirked.

"No, no, it's important, I think we'll need No. 1," Artemis said quickly.

"Speak fast, Mud Boy."

"Athena's in trouble."

At those three words, Holly deactivated the communicator and ran towards the door, stopping only to snag a pair of wings as she ran. "You'll have to get someone else to get the troll," she said and then she left the Ops booth, running for the Tara shuttle port.

. . .

Foaly looked after her. "Well," he muttered to himself. "It's a good thing I already gave her the iris cam and ear piece." Then he turned to the plasma screen. "Now we just need someone to take care of that Troll," he mused.

Artemis watched as Holly hovered over the grassy spot. The cold wind was already spreading the powdery snow over the green.

"Again," the elf said, voice tight. "Describe it again."

Artemis sighed. He'd already told the whole story three times.

"We were running, and all of the sudden there was a horizontal funnel cloud of electric blue light. Athena got drawn into it and then the funnel just... flashed out of existence."

No. 1 hadn't said anything, and Holly looked at him. "What do you think?"

"I think... well, the residue energy feels similar to when I spirited you two into the past to rescue Jay Jay." The imp said.

"So... she got sucked into another time!?" asked Holly, horrified.

"No...," said No. 1 slowly. "It's similar, but not exactly the same. If I had to guess, I'd say that she was drawn into another dimension."

"Another dimension! How is that possible!?" asked Holly, while Artemis said, "There are other dimensions!?"

"Well, we demons were in inter-dimensional limbo. Master Quan explained some of it... like, we were stuck between two dimensions. Like... being stuck between two black holes. There's a point where they cancel each other out... so if you know where exactly you want to stop... and you can make a path... you'd be in limbo. It's actually easier to travel to different dimensions than go into limbo, if you have enough energy."

Holly and Artemis stared at the little demon, who fidgeted a little under there looks of complete astonishment.

"Did I mention that it's nearly impossible to find her?" asked the imp nervously. Artemis knew that No. 1 hadn't met Athena yet, due to her extreme reluctance to go underground and due the council's attempts to keep the Aeri a secret. Still, he had to stop himself from throwing a few scathing comments his way.

"Well then," Holly said. "It's a good thing we've got a couple of science geeks on our side who excel at the impossible."

"I suppose I should come underground then," Artemis said.

"Foaly says that would be a good idea," Holly said, her expression making it clear that she was not happy about conveying Foaly's messages to the rest of them. "You might want to let your family and Butler know first though."

Artemis took out his cell phone. He had to take off his gloves to dial the Manor, and his hand was really quite cold by the time he had persuaded Butler to stay at the Manor and keep his family safe. Artemis hung up and looked at Holly. "I hope you have a moon belt. I don't like driving in the winter if I can avoid it."

Holly nodded. "I was suiting up for another mission when I got your call..." she trailed off and winced. Artemis could hear Foaly's voice even from about six feet away. "Yeah, good for you, Foaly. I'm glad you got another officer to do it, I'll give you a pail of carrots as soon as I have time," she muttered.

Then she pulled out some line and fastened Artemis and No. 1 to her moon belt and flew them towards Tara.


	3. Stuck in a Previously Jazzed up Story

**A/N: This chapter will have some spoilers. Just warning you.**

Athena stared up at the centaur. Despite the shirt that said 'I'M THE CENTAUR OF ATTENTION', he looked terrifying. Not particularly deadly, although he had an arrow notched in his bow, like a couple of the kids that surrounded her, but the look on his face.

A girl came forward. "I am Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus. Who are you?"

Athena stared at the girl. She had black spiky hair and wore black punk/goth cloths. "Uh... your father is... Zeus? Zeus as in the crazy god with the lightning?"

The sky above rumbled ominously. The centaur sighed and eased up on the arrow. "Crazy is not a good way to describe the Lord of the sky," he said as some of the kids looked up at the sky nervously.

"Yes," Thalia said with a smile. "That Zeus."

"Uh..." Athena didn't know what to say. Then she asked a question she was pretty sure she knew the answer to. "Do... all of you have a divinity as a parent?"

"A what?" someone asked.

"A divinity, you know, God or Goddess," Athena said, almost laughing at the fact they didn't know the word.

"Oh, yeah," the girl, Thalia said. "We're half-bloods, demigods."

"What's that," said a girl, pushing her way forward. She pointed to Athena's necklace.

"Um... I don't know. And please... don't tell me your name is Annabeth."

The girl looked taken aback. "Uh... that is my name. What's yours?"

Athena stared at the girl. Okay, she thought. Now all she needed was for Percy Jackson... Oh Gods. She stared at the boy who stood behind Annabeth and Thalia. She, Athena Fowl, was. In. A. Book. Oh. God(s).

"Okay, okay, this is not happening, no way no how. Not happening," she muttered, running her hands distractedly through her dark, almost black, brown hair.

"What's not happening, and who are you!?" demanded the girl with the electric spear. Clarisse, if memory served.

"I well, my name is Athena Fowl." No one seemed to recognize the last name, but they'd gasped at the name Athena.

Annabeth backed up a couple of steps.

"Look," Athena said, standing up. The kids with arrows, who she supposed were Apollo's kids, tightened their arrows on the bow strings. "I don't know how I got here... it must be a different dimension. I mean..." then Athena thought about it. Telling a bunch of half-bloods who she seemed to have interrupted during fighting practice that they were characters in books she'd read really didn't seem like a good idea.

"The necklace... this must have something to do with my mom," Annabeth said. "We should consult the Oracle."

"Tomorrow," the centaur, Chiron said. He studied Athena. His face wasn't quite so terrifying anymore. "I have a feeling that there is more to this than a prophecy can tell. Until tomorrow, she can sleep in the Athena cabin."

No one argued, and Athena guessed that it was due both to the necklace, and Chiron. She also guessed that Chiron knew more than he wished to tell the demigods. No self-respecting activities director would just let a stranger into camp based on an owl necklace.

"I wish to talk with you, Athena Fowl," said the centaur once he had shooed the campers away, back to various activities. I noticed that Annabeth and Percy were sneaking back, undoubtedly to hear whatever it was Chiron didn't want them to hear.

"I think," she said quietly, "that if this is a private conversation, we may want to hold it elsewhere." Athena saw Annabeth Chase put on her invisibility cap as Chiron turned, and Percy Jackson ducked behind a tree. Apparently the centaur saw something all the same, because he led Athena toward the big house. And... now she understood perfectly why it was referred to as such. The building was huge! Not, mansion huge, more like tiny skyscraper huge.

The camp's activities director led her to his room. He folded himself into the wheel chair, reverting to 'human form'. Athena had to admit she was nervous. Sure she was a fan of the Percy Jackson series and everything... but that was the point. Series. Books. Not, real life events in an alternate dimension.

"How is this happening!?" she blurted. "I'm inside a BOOK!"

Chiron sighed. "I don't pretend to understand it, Athena. But the Goddess whose name you bear told me that a girl would arrive at camp wearing her sacred animal. I must admit I was looking for someone with an actual owl, but the necklace makes much more sense. In any case, she will wish to speak with you. I am not sure if she wishes you to go to Mount Olympus, or if she will visit the camp, or if you will meet somewhere between. The latter, I think."

"Why somewhere in between?" Athena asked. "And why is she so interested in me?"

The centaur looked at her, and there was almost pity in his eyes. Athena knew that the centaur didn't show that emotion a lot. "Those are questions to which I have no answers. Those, I think, you will need to answer yourself."

Athena looked at him. "What happened to you knowing everything?" she grumbled, and Chiron smiled. "If you know of us in your world through a book, than you might want to note that authors will jazz up stories in many ways to make it more appealing to the audience."


	4. Oddities and Centaurs

**A/N: I'm putting up all of the story I have written so far. About 11 chapters. So yeah. That's why there'll be a lot of chapters today.**

Artemis stared at the plasma screen. "You put up cameras around the manor?" he asked incredulously.

The centaur shrugged. "You found everything high-tech and inconspicuous. So I tried the opposite. They've been up for a month. I suppose you'll be taking them down now."

Artemis just stared at him. "Anyway..." the centaur said as he navigated to the time they wanted to view. "Here we are, 12:09 p.m. camera three."

They watched as Athena disappeared into the blue light. "Remind me," Holly said. "Just what are we looking for again?"

"Anything that could create a massive amount of energy," No. 1 said nervously. "Of course, that would only be if she was SENT out, and not BROUGHT that makes sense."

To Artemis, it make too much sense. "You're telling me that there may be no way to know where she went?"

"Well, yes. I'm sorry Artemis. There's only so much we can do. We might just have to have faith that your sister can find her own way back."

"No," Artemis said. "No, there has to be something we can do. I mean... who in another dimension would want to bring Athena into... wherever they brought her."

"It could be a coincidence," Foaly said without any conviction.

Artemis shook his head. He'd found out about the People when he was twelve, had his memory wiped year or two later, got it back after barely surviving a pack of trolls. He'd run across a lot of odd things... but never a coincidence."It... could have been Teya. Maybe you just didn't catch it Foaly."

Foaly looked at Holly, an almost hurt look on his face. "Please, Teya doesn't even know about my sensors. No way could she defeat my system."

"Play it again, but slowly."

Foaly looked confused, but did as he was told. "Stop," Artemis said. He had found what he had barely caught before. It was right before the blue whirl-wind had dissipated. All the colors that had been scattered in the blue had converged into an image.

Holly leaned forward. "Holy Frond..." she muttered. "Who are THEY?!"

The image showed a green hilltop, and Artemis saw a bunch of kids in ancient-looking, maybe Greek, or perhaps Roman, armor and weapons. And... was that a CENTAUR!? With WEAPONS!?


	5. Getting started

**A/N: A few spoilers in this one too... I hope you Enjoy.**

Athena sighed. Jazzed up. Great. She put her head in her hands.

She tried to think, which is hard to do when your head is spinning like a top. "I'm assuming that the Great Prophecy has yet to be fulfilled?" she asked Chiron.

He looked at her like she had just said she knew his greatest secret... which Athena guessed she kinda did.

"How... how... what happens?" he asked.

Athena just stared at him. "Um, you don't honestly expect me to answer that, do you?"

For a centaur who often said that knowledge can be dangerous, he seemed filled with curiosity. As if he didn't know most everything. Chiron bowed his head. "Forgive me, I don't think I want to know."

Athena shrugged. "You don't," she agreed without thinking. He stared at her. "What was the most recent quest?" she asked quickly.

The centaur raised an eyebrow. "I'm just trying to find out where in the timeline I am!" Athena said defensively. "I mean... I don't want to reveal the future. I'm neither augur nor oracle."

"Augur is Roman!" Chiron snapped.

Athena face-palmed. "See what I mean! I need to know when I am or I'll do really stupid things."

"I do believe Athena is goddess of wisdom."

Athena huffed. "I'm not the goddess. It's just what I'm called."

"Athena would not allow anyone who is not deserving of her name to bear it." Chiron said knowingly. "And to answer your question, The quest of the Golden Fleece was the most recent major quest undertaken by campers of Camp Half-Blood."

"So that would put me between the Sea of Monsters and the Battle of the Labyrinth," Athena murmured. She looked at Chiron. "So... Athena told you to expect me. Did she tell you anything else? You say you think she wants to meet somewhere outside of camp. Where?"

"As I have told you, those are answers you need to find yourself."

Athena snorted. "Earth is something like 196,939,900 square miles. And I'm supposed to find one spot in particular, where a goddess is waiting for me?"

"If you leave camp, you could go with two demigods. A child of Athena would be likely to know where to find their mother."

Athena waited quietly at the base of what she guessed had been Thalia's pine. The guardian dragon didn't really scare her. It was just like a big dog. A big gold, scaly, fire-breathing dog.

The two campers who would be coming with her were packing their things, and considering that one of them was a son of Aphrodite, this could take a while.

"Who are you, exactly?" Athena flinched, startled by the voice that came from above her. She looked up, but didn't see anything. She looked forward again. "I'm Athena Fowl. I was adopted a couple months ago. I'm not a demigod."

"How can you not be a demigod?" this voice was male, in contrast to the first, which had been female. "Ow!"

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain," the first voice hissed. "You're not invisible!" Athena laughed quietly into her hands.

"You're not sneaking on this mission. I mean... quest." There was silence. Athena mentally kicked herself. First of all... not a good idea to give them ideas. Second... what was with the 'mission'? "I'm an idiot," she muttered.

Then she heard voices at the bottom of the hill. "You've gotta be kidding! No way are you going to be toting that on the quest!"

"Oh come on, Kayla. It's just..."

"Hair jell? Okay, Trevor now you're officially crazy. For heaven's sake! Just because you found out your mum's Aphrodite, Goddess of Love, you don't have to act like you care!"

The two teens came into view, arguing. The girl, Kayla, daughter of the Goddess Athena, had the characteristic grey eyes of a child of Athena, but her hair was red, rather than blond. The boy had black hair and really blue eyes. Athena guessed he was handsome, but she didn't really pay attention to guys.

Athena cleared her throat. The two glanced at her, then turned back to arguing. So Athena sighed, got up, and proceeded to get their attention by standing right between them. The girl, Kayla, put her hands on her hips and looked at her like, REALLY?, so Athena said, "I believe the driver is on the other side of the hill."

"'Kay," Trevor said, and walked toward the van. Athena looked at his pack as he passed her, and with a sigh, she zipped up the pocket that held the small bottle of translucent amber liquid. She didn't understand the need to have it, but it didn't look like it would weigh much.

"Come on, girl," she said to Kayla, who followed her running down the hill.


	6. Dimension Hopping

Holly's jaw dropped. "That," she said in an incredulous voice, "that, is an ATHLETIC centaur."

Foaly looked at her, a hurt expression on his face. "I've been jogging..." he complained.

Meanwhile, Artemis' thoughts had been whirring so fast, he was barely able to register one before the next one came. He stared at the picture. Then, one thought came and stayed. Artemis smiled. He now had a theory of how to beat this... whatever had taken his sister.

"Artemis? Hello, Earth to Artemis?" came a voice, startling him out of his thoughts.

"I think I might have figured it out," was his reply to Holly. "I think I might know a way to get into that other dimension."

"How?" asked Foaly.

"That picture. Can you re-create it?" asked Artemis.

Foaly snorted. "Of course!" he said indignantly.

"No.1, do you think that you can... well, you know, create that blue vortex?"

No.1 just looked at him. "I don't know Artemis, maybe. I'd need Master Quan's help, at least. And... I don't know where he is at the moment."

Artemis looked at the little demon. "Well, we really don't have a lot of time. So... lets see how quickly you can find him." The demon nodded and ran off.

"Artemis, what you're thinking is really, really dangerous," said Holly quietly. "We know absolutely nothing about that place where Athena was taken..." Artemis looked at her, his eyes full of hope. Holly just couldn't bring herself to continue that the chances of this working well very small.

"I know, Holly," he said quietly, looking over to where Foaly was busying himself with the 3-D imager. "But I have to believe."

Holly looked at him in shock. "Did you just say... believe? Since when did you just... BELIEVE stuff?"

The boy chuckled darkly. "I think Athena's rubbing off on me."

::::::::::::::-::::::::::::::::::::::::

They stood again on the spot where Athena had disappeared. Finding Quan hadn't taken No.1 too long, just a couple of minutes. Now he stood with them, doubt plain on his face.

"I have no doubt that No.1 has the amount of power needed," he said finally. "But we've never practiced using so much power so... finely. So precisely. I may be able to help, but even my area of knowledge is limited in this area. I will not be able to... ah... fine-tune the radius."

And... what does that mean for us?" asked Holly nervously. She had come to notice that in dire situations like this... being a fraction, just a fraction, off, could easily spell disaster.

"Well, It basically means that you and Artemis may not be the only living things sucked through. No.1 and I should be quite safe, we're the ones wielding the power."

"Well," she said, relieved. "That doesn't sound too bad."

Foaly raised his eyebrows. "Just so long as I don't end up sucked in..." he muttered as he fine-tuned the 3-D scanners to the exact spot the cameras had shown the picture before.

The two demons held hands. "Good luck you two, and at least this time you get to keep your cloths on. Also, make sure Athena's holding onto you when you come back. I can only drag you two through the dimensions, since I have given you both a bit of my magic. Fare well!" said No.1.

Artemis closed his eyes, he wasn't sure he was looking forward to this ride. He felt Holly slip her hand into his and flinched slightly in surprise. Then There was a rushing sensation.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::_-_:::::::::::::

Before Artemis could register the soft grass beneath him, a lot of things happened at once.

First, there was a swoosh and a thud as something embedded itself in a tree right behind him.

Someone, Artemis' mind brightened when he briefly recognized Athena's voice, yelped "Artemis!"

And a boy nearby yelped "Gods Almighty!"

And then, Artemis noticed that Holly and he weren't the only ones to have come through the inter-dimensional portal.


	7. So They Meet Huh and Awkward!

When the three figures came out of nowhere right in front of them, Athena yelled the first thing that came into her head as Kayla pulled back an arrow.

"Artemis!"

Of course, right after that, she did realize that that was either the stupidest, or the best thing to do. It did keep them from being impaled on Kayla's Celestial Bronze arrow, but still... this could get really awkward. Especially with Arty being a boy and all.

Trevor yelped "Gods almighty, and pointed at the centaur who was just staggering to his feet, uh, hooves.

"Well," Foaly said a little unsteadily looking at Athena. "Good to know we found you. That was a very violent trip."

Then his knees buckled and he sat down again. Arty groaned and pushed himself to his feet. He looked an Trevor. "You look like a human," he noted.

Athena rolled her eyes. "Well, yeah, bro. That would be because he is one." While all this was going on, Trevor had edged up to Kayla and asked her a question.

"I don't know!" she answered huffily.

Holly was looking around, a little dazed. "You alright?" Athena asked.

Holly just sat there, gaping at the sky. "Am I crazy," the elf finally asked, "or is that... a flying horse?"

"Who are you!?" Kayla interrupted. "And why did you yell 'Artemis'?"

"Well, my name is..." Artemis started to say, but Athena interrupted him. "They're friends of mine. From where I'm from."

"They look familiar," Trevor said. Athena looked at him in surprise.

"I'm not surprised..." Artemis started, but Athena cut him off again.

"I am. I am very surprised. Maybe we should talk about this later?"

"Holy Hephaestus..." came a voice from above them. Athena started. She had forgotten that Holly had noticed a Pegasus.

"Oh dear. Oh, this is not good," she muttered, running her hands through her hair. "Not good. And awkward, very very awkward."

Athena looked over at Argus, who had come towards them in all the confusion. "How many can fit in the van?" she asked. He held up eight fingers in response. "And so do you think that you can take the six of us and Foaly? He's the centaur."

Argus looked doubtful, but he nodded. Athena took that as a most likely.

She looked up at the Pegasus. Vaguely, Athena noticed that Blackjack was a lot bigger than she'd thought. It looked like three people could ride him if need be. "Whoever else is up there, other than the Pegasus, I don't think there'll be room for you. Just... try to give Blackjack some breaks and doughnuts, okay?"

And before anyone could respond, Athena grabbed Holly's and Arty's hands, pulling them toward the van.

**A/N: Do you think I should put this in the Crossover section or leave it just in Artemis Fowl? OH, and I 3 reviews.**


	8. From an AU? WHAT?

As everyone got into the van, Athena watched Blackjack as he flew a little higher into the heavy grey clouds. She smirked. Percy and Annabeth were going to have a damp ride.

"Okay, now explain something to me," Trevor said, looking at Arty. "Why did you not think I was human?"

With a sigh, Athena answered. "I need to tell you two something. And this... well, you might not believe me, but it's true. And keep in mind that one of your parents is supposed to be a myth."

Kayla huffed, but Trevor just looked at Athena. Arty and Holly were also staring at her, waiting for her to explain what was happening. Foaly was just trying to find some way to sit comfortably on the seats meant for humans.

"Where I'm from, everyone knows of demigods, but as fiction."

"Tell me something I don't know," Kayla said dryly.

"No, not as myths, as fiction. Like... your Camp Half-Blood is a scene for a book. Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson are characters. They aren't... real. So by default... and no offense meant, but... neither are you."

Kayla sat there, her mouth open, and an indignant expression on her face. Trevor was running his hair-gel through his blond curls in agitation. Athena had to stifle a laugh.

"Why," Kayla asked tightly, "did you yell 'Artemis' when these three," she gestured to Arty, Holly and Foaly contemptuously, "Appeared on the hill?"

"Well," Athena said, heading off Arty once again. "My brother's name is Artemis. I know, I know," she said quickly, "but Chiron told me that no God or Goddess would allow an unworthy mortal to bear their name."

"And the Centaur's name is Foaly," Trevor said slowly, as if trying to piece together a puzzle.

"My name is Holly Short," Holly said, offering her hand to the boy, who took it, a stunned look crossing over his face.

"No way... Oh wow..."

"What!?" asked Athena. She hated being kept in the dark about things.

"Um, we may be fictional characters where you're from, but here... you're the fictional characters. Can't say I remember anything about you," he said, nodding at Athena, "But Foaly, Holly, Artemis... you guys are from a series called Artemis Fowl." He waited a few seconds, and Athena slowly turned the idea around in her mind. It made sense... in a sort of round-about way.

Artemis had a smug look on his face, and Athena knew that she had to head this off before his all-too-huge ego made an appearance.

"Um... what exactly are the books like?" she asked.

"Oh they're awesome! Especially the last one, that had some of the cutest scenes ever! And... you haven't gotten that far, have you?" he asked helplessly as Holly's eyebrows rose at the word cutest.

"Well, as far as I know, the last really notable thing they did was rescue the demons from limbo," Athena said quickly.

"Ah, so you must be from an AU."

This time, it was Kayla's turn to look confused. "AU?"

"Alternate Universe, you know, where bits and pieces are the same, but not everything?"

Athena stared at him, mouth hanging open. "You're smart for an Aphrodite kid," she said.

Trevor was about to respond, but at that moment, the van was hit so hard from the right, it skidded into the river on the left. Suddenly, the world was bubbles, greenish light, and underwater plants.

Great, Athena thought as everyone tried to untangle themselves from the others, we're gonna drown. Just great. You know what? I don't think I like these books so much anymore.


	9. Two Terrifying Minutes

**A/N I: As the title suggests, this chapter takes place within two minutes.**

**A/N II: No, I do not own Percy Jackson or Artemis Fowl.**

In something like panic, Athena pushed at the doors of the van, but they didn't want to open. Of course, if she'd been calmer, she would have known that the pressure differentiation was just to great. Just one problem with that. The calm part. She was about a minute away from dying. Not just that, but everyone in the van was screaming, and that definitely didn't help with the whole thinking thing.

Then a face appeared on the other side of the door. Athena jumped, before realizing that Percy and Annabeth must've seen what happened. The boy smiled at her, waving as he swam alongside the van as it was swept along in the river's currents.

Attempting to communicate with Percy, Athena pounded on the door and puffed out her cheeks. He just looked at her like she was crazy.

Athena had never really been very good at charades, so she was having trouble telling him that he needed to put a bubble around the vehicle.

"Foaly!" she yelled, over the panicked voices in the van. "I need paper and pen! NOW!" The centaur complied with difficulty, handing the pad of sticky notes and small pen to her. Athena had never been happier to have a nerdy centaur as a friend.

Quickly, she wrote out 'CAN YOU MAKE A BUBBLE AROUND THE VAN?' and stuck it to the window, so the message was facing the son of Poseidon.

The boy's lips moved as he tried to decipher the message, but Athena could tell he wasn't reading in right. What was the... Oh, right. Most demigods are dyslexic. Plus... this was Percy. According to the books, and many of the fanfics she had read, there was something like a 'Percy Language'. Just... the way it was best for him to understand stuff.

Kayla turned to her, probably to ask what in Hades was she doing writing when they were about to die, but Athena's focus was on drawing the picture. Just a little car surrounded by a circle... but... it should work. It's just not easy to draw in a sinking van.

Quickly, Athena showed the picture to Percy, who nodded, just as the window between them began to crack with the strain of all the water. Athena could sense both Holly and Artemis hyperventilating a little bit.

Percy's expression adopted a look of fierce determination coupled with intense concentration. All in all... the way Artemis looked when he was almost done with an invention that had been giving him trouble.

Then Athena breathed a whole lot easier when the water was forced away from the windows, and she knew that the doors would open without too much resistance.

"Everyone out," she said cheerfully. Faces turned towards her, looking as if they thought she'd gone mad. Well... except Kayla. Apparently she, at least, had eyes.


	10. Out Of The Pot And Into The Fire

**A/N: Sorry it's so short. I was hurried when I wrote this chapter a while ago...**

Athena pushed against the door, and it opened easily. She fell to the bottom of the bubble, and it supported her weight. Argus had also gotten out, shaking his head like he was trying to get the world to stop spinning.

That wasn't going to happen though, since the world happened to be a river. Kayla got out next, breathing a sigh of relief."That was scary. Nice way to start out a quest though."

Trevor, who got out next, looked at her as he had looked at Athena a minute ago. Like she'd gone insane. Athena could bet that she had the same expression on her face. The others got out, looking very uneasy about being stuck in a bubble a long way from air.

She got Percy's attention (he'd been staring at Foaly, mouth agape) and pointed up. He nodded, and the bubble, with the van still in it, thank the gods, began rising to the surface.

When the bubble popped at the surface, Athena was ready to swim to the shore with all her might. But as it turned out, she didn't need to. The son of Poseidon manipulated the water so that all seven of them were washed ashore, again, with the white van.

A burst of fire nearly burnt the hairs off her head, and Athena turned, her light-brown hair whipping around her face as she faced the huge monster in front of her.

The Chimera was a lot bigger than the books had made it out to be, and unfortunately, the author hadn't 'jazzed up' anything about how absolutely terrifying it was. Still, staring at the huge, gaping maw, Athena didn't feel totally hopeless. The problem, she forgot the snake's head tail.


	11. The Monster

A tail which promptly sank it's fangs into her arm. Athena screamed, and her vision was obscured by a mane of blonde. She was vaguely aware of the fighting going on, but it was blurry, and within a minute of being bitten, Athena was pulled into unconsciousness.

Percy's PoV (3rd person)

Percy shot the bubble towards the surface,and the people out of the water. Then he rose himself. Annabeth would need help facing the Chimera, and he himself was really looking forward to sending that particular monster strait to Tartarus.

He came up to find Annabeth doing a great job on her own. Athena was on the ground in pain, and Annabeth stabbing at the snake tail. Percy rushed forward with a yell, attempting to keep the lion's head focused on him, so it wouldn't torch his friend.

He ducked and rolled out of the way as the lion opened it's mouth, fire flickering in it's throat, then an arrow sped out of nowhere, and into the gaping mouth. The flames boiled out, but The lion's head seemed to be convulsing.

The snake, unfortunately, only seemed spurred on. Annabeth dodged and twisted, now concerned more with defense than attack. Percy vaulted over the giant lion's body, and severed the snake tail at the base before it had the chance to turn. Then it disintegrated, leaving nothing but a long, ivory fang.

"Are you alright, Athena?" asked the pale boy as he helped the girl to her feet. That was funny, Percy could have sworn Athena had been bitten, she ought to be writhing on the ground in unbearable pain... he remembered that.

But she seemed fine, as she brushed leaves off her jeans. The Aphrodite kid, though, looked like he'd just seen a ghost. "She was glowing. GLOWING!" he said, shaking his gelled head.

"Magic. Healing magic," the girl panted. "Everyone alright?"

Percy guessed that the Athena girl might be a daughter of Apollo, with the healing magic. But, then again, what child of Apollo knew how to shadow-travel? 'Cause, as far as Percy could guess, that was what she did when she appeared on top of the hill-top.

"Mag... you know what? I'm not sure I want to know," said the Aphrodite kid.

"Trevor..." said Annabeth's half sister Kayla with a sigh. "Do you ever want to know anything?"

The boy shrugged, but the small girl with pointy ears said "You don't know what Magic is?"

"I don't mean to interrupt," Percy said, "but shouldn't we get going if we don't want to end up as a monster's dinner? We probably smell like a nine-course meal for any monster within a hundred miles."

Percy turned to Argus without waiting for an answer and asked if he would take the others to the city. The head of security nodded, and shepherded the rest of the kids, and the weird, geeky-looking centaur, to the van, which had dried a bit since it's dunking in the river.

Annabeth looked at him. "That was scary. How did you manage on top of the Saint Louis Arch?"

"Um... I jumped into the Mississippi."

"oh, right."

As the van started up, despite the probably water-logged engine, Percy whistled to Blackjack. Of course the Pegasus hadn't stuck around when Percy told it to get somewhere safe before the fight. The Pegasus swooped out of the sky, and Percy and Annabeth climbed on.

"Can we not go into the clouds this time? I know it doesn't really disturb you, but being cold and damp isn't great for morale," Annabeth said, putting her arms around Percy as Blackjack took to the air.

He could feel his breath catching in his throat, but managed to say, "Sure."


	12. Chemistry

The rest of the ride into the city was quiet. Well, relatively speaking considering who was riding. Holly still seemed a little shell-shocked about being thrust into a book dimension, Artemis was muttering to himself, tapping his leg. Foaly was trying to... do something. Athena couldn't see what from where she was crammed against the door. Kayla was riding shot-gun, presumably to get away from Trevor, who was babbling about random stuff to do with hair-gel.

Athena herself wasn't quite sure how to be taking this. She tried to talk to Kayla about where they'd go once they reached New York City, but the child of Athena just said that she'd tell everyone when they got out of the van.

Athena always had a plan. Right. Maybe the goddess, but right now, she was just trying to figure out how the books she had read when she was younger actually turned out to be real. And apparently... she was from some alternate universe of a book herself. A series called Artemis Fowl. This was just too weird.

When they reached New York, Athena thanked Argus on behalf of her brother, and Foaly, and Holly, who were still a little shell-shocked.

As the van turned and headed back, a Pegasus dropped from the sky and two demigods leaped off his back.

"It's not safe for there to be eight demigods and a centaur in the same place," Kayla told Percy and Annabeth by way of greeting.

"Technically," Athena murmured, "it's four demigods, and elf, an Aeri, a centaur, and a regular human boy with magic." Being described as normal pulled Artemis out of his stupor.

"Hardly normal. I'm a certified child genius, who figured out inter-dimensional travel."

"Whatever," Athena muttered, while the others stared at her.

"Elf?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes, I'm an elf. And leprechaun, but that's a job, derived from LEP recon," Holly explained with a resigned expression.

"I wonder what you me and Artemis smell like to monsters. I guess it would depend on whether they smell demigod blood, or the magic."

Kayla shrugged. "Whatever the case may be, it started with just three, and the others ought not to have come."

"This girl carries the name of our Mother, and Chiron was apparently supposed to watch for that. Would you like to just sit back and not find out why?" Annabeth demanded of her sister.

The redhead just rolled her eyes. "Well, of all places in America for Mom to go, I think the Smithsonian is most likely. So, I hope someone has money, 'cause the train to get to D.C. isn't cheap."

"It's a good thing I'm always prepared then," Annabeth said, pulling out a wad of currency.

As they walked, Trevor tried to ask Athena's friends about 'the world of Artemis Fowl' as he put it, but it seemed to be weirding them out a bit. So Athena tried to save them.

"Trevor, you're a son of Aphrodite, correct?"

The blond boy looked back at her. "Yeah, I am. Why?"

"Just making sure. Now, I just want to tell you something. Some of the questions you're asking… well, try not to get too close to THE subject."

"The… OH," he said, eyes widening slightly. "You mean the Time Paradox thing?"

"Uh… If you mean the obvious chemistry between Holly and Artemis, then, yes," Athena said, wondering what happened in 'The Time Paradox'.

"Yeah, it is. You see, Holly and Artemis go back in time to get an antidote to a potential breakout of some kind of plague, and Artemis gets really injured. Holly heals him, just barely, and she's so happy she kisses him." Athena knew she must be staring at the boy as if he'd just sprouted wings, but she couldn't help it. He just continued as if he didn't notice a thing. Which she guessed was possible, since he was a son of the love goddess and discussing a possible love life. "And then in The Last Guardian, Artemis kisses Holly. Sure, he has a totally 'logical' reason for doing so, but he still does it. And he sacrifices himself to save her life, never mind that he comes back to life."

Athena was reeling internally. "Okay, okay, stop. You're giving me a headache," she told the enthusiastic demigod. Then something registered. _Sacrificed himself for Holly, never mind that he came back to life. __WHAT!?_


	13. A 'Casual' Conversation

**Okay, I'm sorry, I know it took a long time to update... blame teachers, grandmas, lack of reviews.. (come on people, 5 reviews in 12 chapters?) and the fact that I updated like, what, six chapters all at the same time? Something like that. Also, I've been working on another story at the same time.**

**Disclaimer: I own my Athena, Kayla, and Trevor. Everything else belongs to other people. (Namely Rick Riordan and Eoin Colfer.) **

**Also: shaadiaThePrincessOfWeird, you are AMAZING! And this chapter is for you, loyal reviewer, you are the only one allowed to be really angry at me for taking this long. PLEASE FORGIVE ME! *collapses onto knees* please...**

**Okay people... Enjoy. And review.**

_Okay, calm down_, she told herself. _Calm... calm. Okay, okay, I'm good now._

"So…" Athena asked a little awkwardly.

"I think that you've come from after the Time Paradox. I mean, you think the last big mission was brining the demons back from limbo, but A; Artemis and Holly have kissed."

Athena raised an eyebrow. How could he tell?

The boy blushed slightly.

"Yeah… that's kinda my… uh… gift from Aphrodite. It's an… uncommon gift, to see what's happened between couples, and sometimes what's in their future. Not even Kayla knows."

Athena looked at the boy, whose face was a bright red. "Don't worry," she said. "I won't tell her." Trevor sighed, and flashed her a grateful smile.

"Thanks. She already thinks I'm odd…"

"The hair-jell _is_ odd," Athena pointed out.

The boy pouted. "It can be practical; it's hard to fight monsters with hair in your eyes."

"How many monsters have you fought?"

"You mean apart form the Ares cabin?" Trevor laughed at his joke, and Athena cracked a smile. "Not many," the boy admitted. "Actually, unless you count that big lion-thing, none; I've only been at camp a couple months. The only reason I'm on this quest is 'cause everyone else has other jobs. And 'cause I've never been on one before."

"What about Kayla?"

"She's been at camp for a few years."

Athena raised an eyebrow. "Oh. I just thought you looked like you'd been friends for a while…"

"We have been. She's the one who noticed I was a demigod. You see, she's a daughter of Athena, so she can survive in the regular mortal world without attracting too many monsters."

On an impulse, Athena asked the question that had been bothering her since she'd met Kayla. "So, Kayla's a daughter of Athena… but she uses a bow and arrow?"

Trevor looked at her incredulously. "I thought you read about us?"

"Yes… but Chiron told me that I shouldn't base this world on what's in the book. Anyways, in the book it was Apollo kids who used the bows…"

Trevor snorted. "Plenty of campers can shoot an arrow. You don't have to be a kid of Apollo to be able to do so. You just need a good eye and steady shooting arm. Kayla feels comfortable with a knife or sword, but she uses a bow and arrow to get more comfortable. Says it's part of battle strategy to be able to use more than one type of weapon."

"Oh…"

"Come on," he said. "We're being left behind."


	14. A Love Mystery

**A/N: Again, sorry about the delay. Schedule was crazy, but that's done now, I think... so maybe updates will come more often?**

**This chapter is dedicated to all my loyal readers, and anyone who reviews. I like reviews.**

**On a totally unrelated subject to this story, who else thinks Ark Sool is like Dolores Umbridge? I was listening to an audio book the other night and it hit me... they're like, evil twins, or something. Anyways... Enjoy the chapter.**

They hurried to catch up to the others. Annabeth was talking with Kayla, and Artemis, Holly, and Foaly seemed a little wary of everyone. Not that Athena could blame them, they'd been thrust into another dimension. Still… that was no reason to be antisocial.

"Why did you follow me?" she asked her brother when she'd caught up to him.

He looked at her, startled. "I was w…" he coughed. "I mean, you disappeared into thin air. It was curiosity on how a portal of such massive energy could have been created."

"Uh huh… and you didn't happen to be _worried_ or something did you?" she asked, smirking.

"No!" Athena raised her eyebrows.

"Okay… maybe a little, I still haven't been able to teach you piano, after all. But the rest was purely scientifical curiosity!"

"Sure… just keep telling yourself that juvenile criminal mastermind."

"Hardly juvenile much longer," he said looking hurt.

"Okay," Athena relented. "Young Adult criminal mastermind."

"That's not… never mind."

"Why don't you talk to Trevor or Percy?" she asked.

"I don't know them, and they aren't my kind of people."

"Well, I'm not your kind of person either. Are you gonna stop talking to me?"

"No," he admitted. "But you're my sister. I don't have much of a choice."

Athena laughed. "True enough. Maybe Holy will be a bit friendlier."

As it turned out, Holly was perfectly happy to be introduced to Trevor and Percy. They'd noticed the neutrino at her side, and she and Percy started having a chat about weapons, it was a little surreal actually; Percy talking about weapons of the past, and Holly talking about futuristic weapons.

Foaly however, was with Artemis in the wariness department. He even seemed skittish about some of the looks he was getting, even though Athena explained that through the Mist, the mortals all probably saw a horse. Well, maybe that wasn't very helpful for someone who prided himself on his genius. To be seen as a horse.

In the end, Athena ended up talking with Trevor again.

"So," she whispered, looking to make sure Percy was still engrossed with Holly and Annabeth was still discussing something, most likely strategy, with Kayla. "Do you know about Percabeth?"

"Do I know about Percabeth!? Don't even get me started on them. It's driving me CRAZY! Mom's obsessed with them. Trust me, I can tell, there's some rough roads ahead of them."

"Like when Hera kidnaps Percy?" Athena mentally kicked herself. It's just so hard to get used to keeping secrets when in her universe, she could just go and check out books full of the stuff.

Trevor stared at her, then laughed. "I can TOTALLY see that happening, and now you mention that, some of my dreams make sense now." Athena breathed a sigh of relief. "But what's really driving me insane, is how oblivious both of them are. They're gonna kiss some time soon, and they're gonna date eventually, but I don't know exactly when. There's a hole in my timing powers. I'm guessing it has to do with the second Titan war. If, like, one of them dies. The thing is, if one of them does die, then they'd date in another life!"

"So… like, you can tell that they'd choose to be reborn?"

"I don't know, but if one were to die, well, I'm pretty sure they're gonna date EVENTUALLY. Just not sure when."

"Okay… and what about you and Kayla?" Trevor looked at her like she'd just terrified him. Which… asking someone to predict their own love life… that's a little weird.

"You're kidding me, right!? We're basically brother and sister! We've been best friends for a long time…"

"That's what they all say."

"No, I mean, I know what I'm talking about. I already know who I'm gonna fall for. Thing is… it's uncertain whether or not she'll fall for me too."

"Oh… well, maybe I could help. Like, if I know her?"

He snorted. "Yeah, I should hope you know her."

"Well then, who is it? Katie? Thalia? Drew? Lacy?"

"No, no, DEFINIATELY NOT, and nope." Were the answers she got.

"Then WHO!?" she asked, starting to get frustrated.

"Um… well, I…" just then, with the worst timing EVER, Kayla walked back to them.

"Okay guys, here's the plan."

It wasn't much of a plan as plans go, nothing crazy and Artemis' or Percy's, but it didn't need to be. They were going to a museum to look for a goddess. Basically, the plan was to split into three groups, Trevor and Athena, Holly and Percy, and that left Annabeth with Foaly and Artemis. Athena felt bad for her, stuck with the two geniuses'. They'd be looking around the grounds, 'cause it was doubtful that they could sneak Foaly past security.

"Let's get this show on the road," Trevor said, rubbing his hands together.

**A/N: SO... who's Trevor's girl? Any guesses/ ideas?**


End file.
